


Obito's Surprise

by RiddleWraith



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, He DOES NOT get hints and flirting, M/M, Multi, Obito needs things explained to him explicitly, Oral Sex, Purely self indulgent smut that I wrote for myself for my birthday, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleWraith/pseuds/RiddleWraith
Summary: Kakashi and Rin had been giggling together all evening and he intended to find out why. They were acting like they had the last time they planned a prank with Naruto but he was out of the village training with Jiraiya and had been for around half a year now so it couldn’t be that at least. If Minato-sensei or Kushina-nee knew what was happening, they weren’t saying.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Obito's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut I wrote for myself for my birthday.

Kakashi and Rin had been giggling together all evening and he intended to find out why. They were acting like they had the last time they planned a prank with Naruto but he was out of the village training with Jiraiya and had been for around half a year now so it couldn’t be that at least. If Minato-sensei or Kushina-nee knew what was happening, they weren’t saying. It wasn’t his birthday or theirs or even Minato or Kushina’s.

What the hell was going on? He was even more confused when they broke up family time earlier than usual that night. Maybe sensei and nee-chan just wanted some alone time? Kakashi and Rin were long gone by the time he made it outside so he just shrugged and headed back to his apartment.

On the way he wondered if maybe they were dating. They’d both been awfully quick to leave and they had been sitting pretty close all evening. Well, if they were he was happy for them. Rin and Kakashi were his best friends and they would be good together.

After their nearly disastrous mission to blow up Kannabi Bridge, the team had all grown closer than they had ever been. Kakashi had realized what he could have lost and opened up to them and they had never looked back. The war may be long over now but they never forgot what it was like to routinely fight for their lives nearly right out of the academy. Kakashi’s first and likely only Genin team had passed the bell test, after some initial hiccups because his little cousin Sasuke thought he was too good to work with everyone else.

Okay, rather, he had no trouble working with Naruto as they had grown up together and were best friends whether Sasuke liked to acknowledge it or not but he had initially refused to work with Sakura. Given, she had started out as a fan girl that treated Naruto like shit purely because he wasn’t Sasuke so he couldn’t really blame him. Sakura was a bitch at that point and Kakashi only tolerated her on the team because Naruto and Sasuke needed a third. Thankfully, it seemed that their first Chunin exam was a breaking point because she had gotten her act together after that.

It probably had something to do with the fact that Naruto and Sasuke had both gone on to be promoted to Chunin while she had failed out of the first preliminary round to cut down the competitors. Maybe it had something to do with how they had practically carried her through training ground 44 as Naruto and Sasuke did all the fighting while she just screamed for help and hid behind those who would actually fight to defend themselves. Maybe it was how she had been inevitably captured as the weak link in the team that _wouldn’t_ put forth the effort to defend herself. Maybe it was that her life was genuinely threatened for once and she realized that Sasuke couldn’t and definitely wouldn’t always save her.

Regardless, she had cleaned up her act and their little team had gone on to be something to be genuinely proud of. All three of them were being trained by the Sanin, even if most of the Uchiha, himself included, didn’t trust Orochimaru as far as they could throw him. He had always shown an abnormal interest in the Uchiha but he kept it in his ethical pants, so to speak as far as they knew and he was still technically a loyal shinobi of the village. He was broken out of his thoughts as he approached his apartment door and fished out his key, slotting it into the lock and hurrying inside.

He only noticed something was off by the extra shoes right inside his door. He sighed and kicked his off as well, creeping around to see what Kakashi or Rin might have done before he announced his presence. When nothing was readily visible in the sitting room he finally called out to them.

“You know, it’s not a very good prank if you leave your shoes out here so I know you’re here.” He called out into the apartment at a normal volume, knowing they would hear him. He heard giggling from his back hallway, which only contained his bedroom and bathroom. What the _hell_ were they doing? He went back to investigate and looked in his bathroom first to find it was dark and the door was cracked open.

He gently pushed the door open and it revealed that the room was empty, which meant they were in his bedroom. Seriously, _what_ were they _doing_? When he moved to his bedroom door, the room was dark with the door cracked as well and he pushed it open a little more hesitantly than he had the bathroom door. Of all the things he expected to see, Kakashi and Rin lying naked together on his bed was _not_ one of them.

“Ah, sorry!” he said by instinct, closing the door immediately. It took him a second to remember that this was _his_ bedroom in _his_ apartment and they were in _his_ bed. “Wait, guys what the fuck? Why are you in my bed?” he asked, not opening the door again.

“I told you that we could literally lie naked in his bed and he still wouldn’t get it.” Came Kakashi’s muffled voice from beyond his door. He heard Rin sigh.

“I can’t believe you were right. I didn’t think one person could ignore that much flirting from two different people but here we are.” She said in reply.

Okay, but like, what? He was still struggling to figure out what the _hell_ was going on.

“Obito, open the door and get in here. I know you’re still outside the door. I can sense you.” Kakashi’s muffled voice said from beyond his door. He didn’t hear any movement so they weren’t getting dressed.

Still, he obeyed and opened the door, stepping inside hesitantly. He really, _really_ tried to keep his eyes on their faces. Keyword there was tried because holy fucking Sage were they both amazing. Why were his team mates both so fucking _hot_?

“Obito, we’re here for you. We want you to join us. Come have some fun.” Rin said, patting the space between her and Kakashi with. Okay, he was officially dreaming now because there was _no_ way his hot as fuck team mates were propositioning him like this.

Well, if it was a dream then fuck it, right? He was bare in less than a minute and settling between his team mates. Rin turned and leaned over his lap and there was suddenly a hand grasping him and a mouth engulfing his cock that’s already half hard just from the sight of them. He felt his legs being spread and he went with it, groaning as he felt something wet and warm press into him.

All he could do was pant and grasp the sheets as one team mate sucked him off while the other tongue fucked him. It took him an embarrassingly short time to cum but to be fair, he had literally never been with another person since he’s never wanted anyone but either of his team mates. Rin sat back up and kissed him and his face burned as he tasted himself in her kiss. Kakashi pulled his tongue from him and reached over to his nightstand to grab something but he was a bit preoccupied to care what it was since Rin had climbed into his lap and was _still_ kissing him.

Suddenly, he felt a slick finger prod at him and then it pressed _into_ him easily. He was used to the sensation as he had worked himself open for his toys countless times before this. He panted into the kiss even as Kakashi slipped another finger into him, groaning as the man started to stretch him open. He was back at full mast by this point and Rin was wet and her hot core was pressed right against his rigid flesh.

When Kakashi pulled his fingers free, Rin broke the kiss and sat up on her legs, lining the head of his cock up with her dripping folds. She pressed him into her gloriously wet heat even as he felt the head of Kakashi’s cock breach him. As Kakashi pressed in, Rin bent over him more and more to make room for the man behind her which only served to tighten her pussy over him further. Soon they were pressed chest to chest as Kakashi’s arms settled on either side of them.

He didn’t remember who started first and neither did he care as Rin started to ride him and Kakashi started to thrust into him. Rin rose every time Kakashi thrust in and fell as he pulled out and soon, all he could concentrate on was how fucking amazing it felt to be ridden and fucked at the same time. He lost track of time altogether as they moved together, his entire being focused on the glorious acts happening to his body. All he wants is that hot, tight pussy to keep squeezing him _so_ perfectly and that long, thick cock to keep fucking him _right there_.

He wants to feel this for the rest of his _life_. He wants to _never_ leave this bed. He wants to fuck and be fucked by his team mates again and again and _again_ until they’re all too tired to move. Rin came first and set off a chain reaction as she squeezed around Obito and caused him to cum as well and tighten around Kakashi.

Kakashi gave a few more thrusts before he came as well, filling Obito with a rush of hot seed. Even after they’ve all cum, no one moves for a minute until Rin suggests cleaning up between rounds. They all take turns quickly washing up in his bathroom and once that was done, they all moved to his bed once more. This time Rin laid back on the bed while Kakashi laid between her legs, ready to push into her even as he urged Obito to fuck him.

He pushed into Kakashi just as Kakashi pushed into Rin. When they started to move, every bit of force he put into thrusting into Kakashi was added to his own thrusts into Rin and soon Rin’s cries drowned out either of theirs as his thrusts drove Kakashi into her harder and harder. Kakashi’s ass was so hot and tight and perfect that he couldn’t even complain that he wasn’t the one in the middle this time. All he could do was brace his hands on the bed and fuck into that perfect ass as hard as he could to give both his team mates the fuck they deserved.

If this was a dream, he never, _ever_ wanted to wake from it. This time Kakashi came first, shuddering and filling Rin with his cum even as he tightened down harshly around Obito. Obito slammed his last few thrusts into Kakashi before he lost himself to the vice grip Kakashi’s ass had on his cock, filling Kakashi with a hot rush of cum even as Rin finally came and tightened around Kakashi, prolonging his orgasm. When they finally separated they were too tired to do much but situate themselves on his bed.

He was only vaguely disappointed that his dream was ending so soon. That was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep surrounded by arms. It was only once he woke and realized that his team mates were still there that he realized it had _actually_ happened. His face burned red as he tried to carefully make his way from between them without waking them.

It didn’t work and Kakashi barely stirred before he pulled Obito back to his chest tiredly, mumbling about sleeping more even as Rin’s chest pressed closer to his as she curled closer to his front. His face was on fire as he settled back in, gingerly wrapping his arms around Rin and relaxing back into his spot since he apparently couldn’t move without disturbing them both. Well, it wasn’t like he had anywhere to be anyway. Without much thought, he drifted off again, far more comfortable surrounded by bodies than he ever thought he would be.


End file.
